Many electronic devices, such as laptop computers and cellular telephones, are becoming more compact and portable. While such portability is extremely convenient for the user, it has given rise to an increased risk of theft. These electronic devices are often very expensive and are easily lost or stolen.
Previously, attempts have been made to provide means for retrieving lost or stolen items of various types. The simplest approach is marking the item with the name and the address of the owner, or some other identification such as a driver""s license number. If the item falls into the hands of an honest person, then the owner can be located. However, this approach may not deter a thief who can remove visible markings on the device.
Password protection schemes are of dubious value in discouraging theft or retrieving an item. Although the data can be protected from theft, the computer hardware cannot be found or retrieved.
Another approach has been to place a radio transmitter on the item. This has been done in the context of automobile anti-theft devices. The police or a commercial organization monitors the applicable radio frequency to try to locate a stolen vehicle. This method is not suitable for smaller items such as cellular telephones or laptop computers. First, it is inconvenient to disassemble such devices in order to attempt to install a transmitter therein. Second, there may not be any convenient space available to affix such a transmitter. Furthermore, a rather elaborate monitoring service, including directional antennas or the like, is required to trace the source of radio transmissions.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide an improved means for tracing or locating smaller lost or stolen objects, particularly laptop computers, cellular telephones, desktop computers and other small, portable electronic devices or expensive home and office electronic equipment.
It is also an object of the invention to provide an improved means for tracing such electronic devices which can be installed without disassembly or physical alteration of the devices concerned.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an improved means for locating lost or stolen items, this means being hidden from unauthorized users in order to reduce the risk of such means being disabled by the unauthorized user.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide an improved means for locating lost or stolen items which actively resist attempts to disable the means by an unauthorized user.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide an improved means for inexpensively and reliably locating lost or stolen items.
The invention overcomes disadvantages associated with the prior art by yielding a security device for small computers, cellular telephones or the like which can be programmed onto existing memory devices such as ROM devices, hard disks or the like. Accordingly, no physical alteration is necessary or apparent to a thief. The existence of the security device is well cloaked and it cannot be readily located or disabled even if the possibility of its existence is suspected. Apparatuses and methods according to the invention can be very cost effective, requiring relatively inexpensive modifications to software or hardware and operation of relatively few monitoring devices.
This invention, Electronic Article Surveillance System, relates to a security apparatus and method for retrieving lost or stolen electronic devices, such as portable computers. This invention enables electronic articles to be surveyed or monitored by implanting an intelligent Agent with a pre-defined task set onto an electronic device. This Agent communicates with a preselected Host Monitoring System which is capable of multiple services including; tracing location, identifying the serial number, and electronically notifying the end user/owner of its location. The Agent hides within the software/firmware/hardware of the electronic device, and operates without interfering with the regular operation of the device. The Agent is designed to evade detection and resist possible attempts to disable it by an unauthorized user.
According to one aspect of the invention there is provided an electronic device with an integral security system. The security system includes means for sending signals to a remote station at spaced apart intervals of time. The signals including identifying indicia for the device. Preferably, the means for sending signals includes a telecommunications interface connectable to a telecommunications system, and means for dialing a preselected telecommunications number. The remote station includes a telecommunications receiver having said preselected telecommunications number.
Where the electronic device is a computer, the means for sending signals includes means for providing signals to the telecommunication interface to dial the preselected telecommunication number and send the identifying indicia. The telecommunication interface may include a modem. The means for providing signals may include security software programmed on the computer.
The Agent security system may be recorded on the boot sector of a hard disk or, alternatively, on a hidden system file such as IO.SYS, MSDOS.SYS, IBMBIO.COM or IBMDOS.COM.
There is provided according to another aspect of the invention a method for tracing lost or stolen electronic devices whereby a telecommunications interface is connectable to a telecommunications system at a first telecommunications station. The method includes providing the electronic device with means for sending signals to the telecommunications interface. The means is instructed by the program to send first signals to the telecommunications interface which dials a remote telecommunications station. These first signals contain the encoded identification (serial number) of the sending computer. The telecommunications interface then dials a remote telecommunications station corresponding to the intended receiving computer. Upon detecting a ring signal, the remote computer retrieves the caller phone number and the identification of the sending computer from the telephone company. The remote computer decodes the serial number of the sending computer, and compares it with a predefined listing of serial numbers of lost or stolen computers. The call will only be answered if the sending computer is on the predefined list.
In an alternative embodiment, if the remote computer answers the ring then the means for sending signals automatically sends second signals to the telecommunications interface, which transmits to the remote telecommunications station identifying indicia for the device as well as any other pertinent information.
There is provided according to another aspect of the invention a method for encoding the serial number of the sending computer within a sequential series of dialed numbers. In this method, a predetermined digit within the dialed number sequence corresponds to one of the digits of the serial number. The preceding digit within the encoded signal indicates which digit within the serial number sequence that the predetermined digit represents.